Proposal
by Choshi
Summary: (Forehead Poke Celebration) Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan berharga. Sakura, will you marry me?


" _I don't have a ring for you, but I want you to wear something more meaningful and important, something that is a big part of me and I want share it with you. I want you to wear the Uchiha clan crest on the back of your clothes for the rest of your life. Sakura, will you marry me?" –Uchiha Sasuke_

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, banyak time skip, dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya

Untuk memperingati satu tahun canon SasukeSakura

FPC (Forehead Poke Celebration)

by : Ayura Choshi

Happy reading and I hope you like it~

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuh semampainya di atas ranjang, hari ini ia merasa lelah—sangat lelah. Sejak pagi menyingsing hingga lewat tengah malam Sakura direpotkan dengan berbagai kegiatan di rumah sakit maupun di luar pekerjaannya, mulai dari operasi, mengurus klinik anak-anak, datang ke pesta pernikahan teman seangkatannya—Rock Lee—ternyata membuat tubuhnya kelelahan juga. Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, Sakura jadi ingat dengan perkataan ibunya ' _kau kapan menyusul seperti teman-temanmu? Teman-temanmu sudah banyak yang menikah. Kau sendiri pun malah belum punya pacar.'_

Di dalam hati kecil Sakura mengiyakan pernyataan ibunya itu. Naruto saja sudah dari satu tahun yang lalu menikah dengan Hinata. Disusul Shikamaru dengan Temari. Choji dengan Karui, dan baru saja hari ini si maniak-latihan-tanpa-henti Rock Lee pun menikah dengan pujaan hatinya. Bahkan Ino yang tanpa diduga-duga sudah bertunangan dengan Sai. Wajar saja jika Sakura merasa sedikit iri pada teman-temannya itu. Sampai detik ini pun Sasuke yang telah memberikan titik terang mengenai hubungan romantis kepada Sakura pun belum memunculkan batang hidungnya sedikit pun. Bahkan Sasuke tak hadir dalam pesta pernikahan sahabat terbaiknya—Naruto satu tahun yang lalu. Tahun ini genap empat tahun Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha. Rindu? tidak. Tapi sangat dan sangat rindu. Sakura sangat merindukan Sasuke. Cinta pertamanya. Tempat terakhir cintanya berlabuh.

Sakura memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di gelapnya langit malam dari balik jendela kamarnya, "Apakah kau memandang bulan yang sama seperti yang sedang kupandang sekarang, Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

Di tengah hutan yang sepi dan gelap, hanya sang purnamalah yang menghiasi kegelapan malam ini. Sasuke menengadah, memandang bulan purnama yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang. Sambil duduk dan bersandar di pohon sakura, bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit mengulum senyuman—menunggu hari esok datang. Dia akan kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

Pagi datang tak seperti biasanya. Warga Konoha sibuk membuat kehebohan yang menggemparkan. Sang pahlawan Konoha Uzumaki Naruto akan segera menjadi seorang ayah. Ucapan selamat tak henti-hentinya datang kepadanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk malu-malu dengan cengiran khasnya. Sakura turut bahagia dengan kabar yang tak lama menyebar ke segala pelosok desa ini. Akhirnya Naruto sudah mendapatkan kebahagian yang begitu sempurna. Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa sedikit iri, tentu saja Sakura tidak iri dengki dengan kebahagiaan teman-temannya tetapi Sakura iri kapan Sakura dapat merasakan hal yang sama seperti teman-temannya itu. Jika temannya bahagia tentu saja Sakura turut berbahagia, tapi hati kecil tak pernah bohong, Sakura juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seperti bersanding dan hidup dengan pria yang ia sangat cintai.

.

.

Kucing kecil hitam itu masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke. Seakan-akan ia tahu Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke mengelus kepala kucing itu, "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Salad—aku harus pulang."

Kucing bernama Salad itu ia temukan di pinggir sungai dekat pemukiman warga, kata salah satu warga kucing itu sering dipanggil Salad—tak tahu siapa yang memberikan nama itu. Salad. Pikir Sasuke nama itu sangat unik dan cantik. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kucing kecil itu yang termenung seakan-akan ia menunggu Sasuke untuk kembali.

Sasuke akan terus melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa, entah sampai kapan. Akan tetapi, Sasuke harus kembali ke Konoha saat ini. Entah mengapa ia sangat merindukan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia ingin menepati janjinya untuk menemui gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu. Pemilik nama seperti nama pohon yang selalu menjadi tempat istirahat Sasuke di kala merasa kelelahan, memiliki magnet tersendiri di hati Sasuke. Sejak meninggakan Konoha dan selama menempuh perjalanan penebusan dosa, Sasuke tak pernah absen untuk memandang bunga sakura yang kadang kala gugur maupun bersemi di tengah hutan. Ketika ia memandangnya, hati Sasuke selalu menghangat. Sasuke tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sangat merindukan Sakura.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, Sakura tak sabar ingin pulang dan berendam air panas. Langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat dan tergesa tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok pria yang selalu memenuhi otak dan hatinya. Sasuke ada di hadapannya sekarang, "Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru, Sakura?"

Sakura seperti membeku. Terdiam tercengang melihat siapa yang di depannya sekarang. _Sasuke-kun?_

Seperti biasa Sasuke menampilkan wajah tenang nan datarnya, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengamu. Sakura."

.

.

Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Dia bingung harus memulai pembicaraan. Dia benci situasi seperti ini. Situasi canggung yang begitu menyiksanya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan memulai dulu pembicaraan di antara mereka. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit mereka terjebak dalam situasi saling diam ini. Duduk berdampingan di taman Konoha yang sepi. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?" akhirnya Sakura buka suara, ternyata beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan berangsur-angsur akan keluar juga. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan dijawab dengan dehaman khas ala Sasuke itu disertai dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah rupawan Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk kecil bersyukur Sasuke dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Padahal ia sangat berharap Sasuke akan menceritakan pengalaman di perjalanan panjangnya itu. Walaupun mungkin Sasuke tidak menceritakan semuanya, setidaknya ia berbagi sedikit cerita kepada Sakura—maka Sakura pasti mendengarkannya.

"Kau tahu kabar baru dari teman-teman seangkatan kita, Sasuke-kun? Beberapa hari yang lalu Rock Lee menikah." kata-kata itu seakan terjun bebas begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh, dengan mengatakan hal itu sama saja Sakura memberikan kode keras kepada Sasuke untuk segara menikahinya. Sakura malu bukan main. Dia harap Sasuke tak acuh dengan perkataannya barusan. Akan tetapi Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tanpa ekspresi—masih dengan wajah datarnya yang tampan itu.

Berhubung Sasuke menjadi pendengar yang baik, mau tidak mau Sakura terus bercerita perihal semua keadaan desa Konoha sekarang—sekaligus klinik anak yang sedang ditanganinya. Sasuke dengan tenang mendengarkan ocehan Sakura, sesekali Sasuke menjawab dengan dehaman maupun dengan senyuman tipis. Tapi Sakura tak merasa kesal sedikit pun walau Sasuke tak menanggapi cerita panjang Sakura dengan kata-kata. Melainkan Sakura merasa sangat senang karena penyakit rindunya pada Sasuke perlahan-lahan terobati. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, di balik wajah keras dan dingin Sasuke tersimpan penuh kerinduan pada Sakura. Hatinya menghangat dan jiwanya merasa tenang ketika melihat wajah cantik dan ceria Sakura. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika jantung Sasuke berdegup tak karuan ketika di berhadapan dengan Sakura sekarang.

Tidak seperti dulu, ketika dulu hati Sasuke yang sudah mati—dipenuhi oleh kejahatan dan dendam tanpa henti. Kini berubah, Sasuke sendiri pun tak tahu perihal hatinya sendiri ini. Ia merasa kembali hidup dan menemukan kebahagiaannya sekarang—yang bersumber dari gadis mantan se-timnya itu. Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura terpaksa berhenti bercerita ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya.

"Aku tak memilki cincin untukmu, tapi aku ingin kau menggunakan sesuatu yan lebih penting dan berharga, sesuatu yang besar dari hidupku dan aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu. Aku ingin kau memakai lambang klan Uchiha di balik punggungmu selama hidupmu. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sakura?"

Jantung Sakura seperti lompat dari tubuhnya. Tanpa berlama-lama memberikan jawaban kepada Sasuke, Sakura menggangguk dan penuh haru ia menjawab, "Ya. Aku sangat mau menikah dengamu. Sasuke-kun." air mata Sakura tak tahan untuk keluar dari bola matanya, ia begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Karena Sasuke telah ada di sisinya. Di sampingnya. Bersamanya.

-THE END-

1.118 words yey, Alhamdulillah bisa partisipasi di FPC. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Sasuke Shinden yang rumornya kalimat 'proposal' (yang di atas) ITU BENERAN CANON!

SUMPAH GUE SENENG BANGET DAN SEMOGA ITU ADA BENERAN!

Meskipun masih berupa opini yang simpang siur tapi sukses bikin gue klepek-klepek, OTP kesayangan poreperlaaah~

anyway, minta pendapat kalian juga dong? Gimana menurut kalian soal spoilernya Sasuke Shinden?

Selain itu, terima kasih banget bagi yang uda mau baca fic pendek ini. Beribu-ribu terima kasih tak akan cukup terucap untuk yang bersedia me-review maupun memberikan kritik, saran, dan masukan. Fic ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi mohon masukannya ya kawan. :D

Malang, 11 November 2015


End file.
